Life As A Teenage Vampire
by Cynder2013
Summary: Takes place during "City of Lost Souls". When Raphael saves the life (mostly) of a human girl he didn't expect his life to get extremely interesting, extremely fast. With a war definitely on the way he has to figure out which side the vampire clan of Manhattan is on and the new girl really isn't helping. Rated T for extreme bloodiness.
1. The Werewolf

The Werewolf

Raphael Santiago hadn't been planning on coming so close to werewolf territory, but when a vampire says he smells blood, even if he is the most idiotic vampire in New York, you listen.

So now Raphael was following Stephan across the rooftops (because the street was apparently too 'boring') attempting to scent the blood that Stephan said was from a fighting mundie.

Raphael was not thrilled.

If they walked in on two humans trying to kill each other he was fully prepared to pick them up and drag them to the nearest hospital.

Or just out onto the street.

Then he and Stephan could get back to what they were supposed to be doing. Hunting.

Not for humans, the Clave was already on high alert and one good thing you could say about Stephan was he wasn't one to break the Law.

Stephan was the newest addition to the Manhattan vampire clan, but he had been a vampire for over fifty years. Not that time had improved him much as a vampire. He knew he was a vampire but on occasion he still acted as though he was a human.

Not now when he was jumping from roof to roof but other times.

Every morning he walked out into the sun, which had caused more than one drop- and- roll accident with some of the other vampires.

Some nights he worked at an electronics store in Brooklyn.

He acted like more of a human then the Daylighter for goodness sakes!

But he was still a vampire, so if he said he smelled blood then he wasn't lying.

They crossed the roofs in silence. Then Stephan whispered, "We're close."

Raphael breathed in and he now smelled the blood. Thick, as if the street below was coated in it. Then he heard growls from an alley. The two vampires looked at each other and quickly leaped off the roof into the shadows of the alleyway.

The full moon illuminated a grisly scene, even by Downworlder standards.

The walls of the alley were spattered with blood, most of it (Raphael was surprised to note) werewolf blood. The rest was the blood of a mundane, a girl by the looks of it. A werewolf had her pinned to the pavement, shaking its head and growling. A messenger bag, a bloody Swiss Army knife and an even bloodier broken bottle lay a few feet away from them.

The vampires looked to each other again and sprang into action.

Stephan took a running leap and knocked the werewolf into a dumpster. The wolf growled and attempted to bite. However, the girl had somehow managed to shove a large chunk of concrete into its mouth that made it impossible for the wolf to shut its jaws.

Stephan laughed at the attack and threw the werewolf into the wall, several times.

When he was done the wolf was knocked out and Stephan himself only had a few scratches.

Raphael ran to the girl when it became apparent that Stephan needed no help. She might have been pretty by human standards except she was covered in blood and claw marks.

Her ribcage appeared to be crushed and her left arm was bent at several unnatural angles. Most of her torso had been shredded by the claws of the werewolf. There were, however, no bite marks; something that she would be glad about if she survived.

Which wasn't likely.

"Boss," Stephan said, it hadn't taken him long to finish with the werewolf, "I don't think she's gonna make it."

Then he stared at her face. "I know her." He decided.

"What? From where?" Raphael asked.

"Her picture was on TV, with less blood of course. I think she was missing. Anyway, I took care of big ugly. We can leave her at a hospital if you want."

Raphael looked down at the girl. For some reason it didn't seem right to let her die.

He knelt beside her and brushed blood off her face. She opened her eyes which were dark and filled with pain.

Stephan gasped, "I'm gonna be over here boss." He darted away in a blur.

Poor Stephan wasn't good with girls, even dying ones.

"Who are you?" Raphael muttered to himself.

"…" The girl tried to speak but wasn't able to make a sound. "Shhhh…." Raphael murmured.

Unconsciously he raised his arm and using his fangs punctured his skin. Unnaturally red blood dripped from the cuts into the girl's mouth. She swallowed in shock.

"Good." He soothed. "Now sleep, when you wake you will feel better."

The girl's eyes closed and, as ordered, she slept.

Then he bent to her neck and drained what blood she had left. When he finished Stephan walked over.

"So…we have to find a graveyard then boss." He stated.

"Yes, Stephan." Raphael replied. "And don't call me boss."

Stephan nodded, "Yes b…um, Mr. Santiago. Uh, you might want to know, I found a student card." He held it up.

"Her name is Jennifer, with a 'g' and a 'y' so… it's Gennyfer. Gennyfer Cox. She's sixteen and she lives in Brooklyn."

Raphael nodded, not really listening after hearing her name.

"Get her bag. Someone must have called the police by now. We have to go."

He picked up Gennyfer, and then he turned to Stephan.

"And call the Daylighter. She'll need blood and I doubt the others will want to share."

"Yes, sir." Stephan looked at the messenger bag. "Uh, boss. How am I supposed to bring that with us?"

Raphael sighed. "Put in in your backpack Stephan, and don't call me boss."

"Yes sir."


	2. Graveyards and Sparkly Warlocks

Graveyards and Sparkly Warlocks

"Remind me why you needed us both to be here?"

Raphael, Stephan, Simon and Magnus were standing near the shallow grave in which Gennyfer Cox was buried.

The graveyard was quiet but just in case any mundies _were_ close by, Raphael had chosen to dig in a block of trees and concealing undergrowth. Simon had showed up soon after he and Stephan finished burying Gennyfer with Magnus sweeping after him.

They had been standing in silence until Simon spoke up with his question.

Instead of answering, Raphael turned pointedly to Stephan.

"Why is the warlock here? I told you to contact the Daylighter."

Stephan gulped and Magnus looked offended.

"You have a fledgling that needs healing. I'm not here for my own benefit."

Raphael sighed. Gennyfer would need healing, the transformation from human to vampire wouldn't fix all her injuries, but it was irksome for one of Raphael's own people not to follow orders.

"Stephan, what did I tell you to do?"

"Call the Daylighter, sir. That's what I did; it's not my fault he was at the warlock's place."

Raphael sighed again.

Then, just because it meant he would have to think about less, he sent Stephan away to the Hotel Dumort. While he was there he was to inform the rest of the clan that they would be welcoming a new member. With a "Yes, sir!" Stephan darted off leaving the two vampires and the sparkly warlock in the dust.

Simon once again broke the resulting silence.

"Why?" he directed to Raphael, who glared.

"Why what?" he replied.

"Why her, I mean I know she was dying but so are hundreds of other people."

If he was still human Raphael would have turned red in anger. As it was, his fangs dropped down and he hissed.

"You tread on thin ice Daylighter."

Magnus laughed, "You have no idea why!"

Raphael turned his glare on the warlock and Magnus twiddled his thumbs, whistling innocently.

"Instinct, so sue me." The leader of the Manhattan vampires spat.

Then he took a deep breath in an attempt to calm down. It would do him no good to be seeing red when Gennyfer dug herself out. He might end up killing her and that would make everything a waste of time.

He took a few more calming breaths, a trick that had never helped him as a human but now seemed to be working.

After a few more moments sounds started to come from the grave. Scraping and shifting of dirt.

Finally, a hand came up through the two inch thick layer of soil. Then there was a flurry of movement a Gennyfer dug her way into her new life.

The new-made fledgling emerged and at once launched herself towards Magnus, the most human of the three Downworlders even if it was only by half. Then she screeched in pain as her broken arm (which had been splinted by Stephan while Raphael dug the grave) slammed into a tree.

Simon pulled out one of the bags of blood he had brought. He threw it towards Gennyfer who caught it and seemed to realize that it was food. She ripped it open with her new fangs, splattering blood all over as she did so, and upended it into her mouth.

Once she was no longer rushing about the other three were able to see clearly what a state she was in.

Her skin was painted in blood and dirt; every inch of it was covered in cuts from either the pavement or the werewolf's claws. Her hair was matted with blood, so much that it was impossible to tell what colour it was.

Her clothes looked as if they had been through a shredder and were barely staying on. They were also so covered in blood that a colour could not be found.

The only thing that seemed to have been spared were her shoes, worn white and pink running shoes that only had a few drops of blood on them.

Raphael took another bag of blood from Simon. Gennyfer had nearly finished the first and he didn't want her wailing for more blood to attract any mundies.

He silt the bag open and handed it to her. This time she moved more slowly and sucked every drop of blood from the bag before tossing it aside. Systematically, yet slightly messily, she drank her way through the seven blood bags that Simon had brought.

Simon looked sick.

"Don't worry," Magnus said to him cheerfully, "you were exactly the same. It was fascinating."

Finally, Gennyfer finished. The blank, dead look rose from her eves, replaced with a look of horror.

She looked down at herself, seeing the coat of blood. "What…Who…" she choked out.

She looked up at Raphael who was still standing near her.

"Wh…what happed? Th…the wolf…Amos…you…You told me to sleep."

She held her head with both hands.

"What happened?" she asked again.

No-one was sure how to answer.

Then Simon spoke.

"You just joined the immortal legion of bloodthirsty undead."

Gennyfer looked at him in shock. Raphael thought that she might faint.

Then her shock turned into confusion.

"I…I think I know you."


End file.
